MrL And DaisyRun
by With Beauty Comes Courage
Summary: Once again,Luigis evil side,Mr.L , has awaken,along with his evil plans and his attempt to win over daisys heart,Will it work this time ?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own the nintendo characters,nor the is fan fiction.I own nothing but the story.

CHAPTER 1

Daisy POV.

I walked down to Luigi's house,hoping to surprise him.i knocked on the door."Hey Daisy"Mario smiled as he answered the door."Hello Mario,Is Luigi there ?"I asked." said something about going to your castle for a visit or something"Mario answered .How sweet."Ok thank you "I smiled,as i began to walk to my i made it there,the door was wide Luigi just help himself ?Weird.I walked in,shuting the door behind me."Luigi ?"I i heard a few footsteps."Ah Daisy,my dear"He grinned,as i looked up to the staircase,and saw him walking wasnt like took my hand and kissed it."Whats going on Luigi?"I asked smiled at me.I was kinda worried."My dear,nothing is wrong"He grinned at me.I backed up a pushed me against the wall."Luigi-Whats going on ?"I struggled to whisper." ."He whispered,and then he kissed me roughly.I pushed him off right away."LUIGI ! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON ?!" I screamed at smirked."Dont call me Luigi,my dear,I prefer Mr. is a you want a bad boy ?"He smiled.I shook my atleast i knew what was going on-he was once hypnotized to be evil,but the spell thing every now and then his evil side wakes up,with evil plans,and a desperate attempt to steal my tried to kiss me again,but i put out my i couldnt punch down i knew if i punched him,I was punching even i dont have the guts to punch him-Not that im scared,Because i love him."What are you doing here,anyway."I put my fist down."Im here to win your heart"He stroked my cheek."Good luck"I snickered.I walked away."Hey !"He followed me."Listen,just because your 'evil' doesnt make you exacly the ideal type"I laughed at him,slightly he didnt seem offended."Well that much i figured out-But i am the charming type."He smiled at me.I shrugged and again,Walked away.

MR.L POV (LUIGI)

Shes playing hard to get.I followed her."You cant just walk away"I grabbed her arm."Listen,leave me alone,or i will get the kingdom gaurds to get rid of you,Throw you in jail"She said."Then go ahead,Im not stopping you."I began to yell to answer."Nothing a few sleeping pills cant do."I laughed at her."Your going nowhere." I let go of her she did something i was already prepared ran for it.i ran after her."You cant run forever !"I yelled."Nor can you !"She screamed this point we were already out the she ran into mario and my house,I finally walked up,to notice the door did she lock my door on me ?!I knocked o the door Mario answered."Oh,Hi Luigi"He smiled, he was nervous."Where is she ?"I gritted hrough my teeth."Who?"Mario smiled."You know who ! dont play dumb with me !"I smacked him."Oh,its a you,Mr.L."Mario sighed.I knew daisy was hiding somewhere in here.I began looking places,and when i looked under the couch-BANG ! I hit my head,and then it went black.

LUIGI POV.(MR.L)

"Wha?"I whispered,as i woke up on the couch."Uggh hes awake,i should go"Daisy shrugged."Yes a,Before the gerk starts."Mario frowned."Daisy ? Mario?"I asked. "Luigi ?!"They both was i a gerk ?Daisy ran up and hugged me."Luigi your back !"She grinned."Back ?When did i leave ?"I confused."Mr.L woke up."Mario smiled."Mr.L ?"I asked."The evil you."He .Oh my god,I hope i didnt hurt anyone."Did i hurt anyone ?"I asked."No,but you were a gerk to people"Daisy rolled her eyes.I was guessing Daisy was one of to be hounest,I dont remember one secound of being Mr.L.I only remember walking to daisys,and an apple hitting my its all black.

**I know its short,but its my first chapter and i want to know if it was good,please comment:)If i get atleast one comment i will write a chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**daisy pov.**

"So..You only turn bad when you get hit..And good when you get hit...?"I nodded."So all we have to do is hit him and hes all good !"Mario laughed,altough i did not find it funny."Its not that easy...We could hurt him..Badly.."I looked at the clock."Mama Mia !Im late for lunch and cake with princess peach!Gotta go !"Mario said,as he ran to the door."Wait,dont leave me with-Him.."I sighed as he left."Its gonna be long as i dont bump my head..I dont want you to feel scared of me.."Luigi blushed."Im not scared of you** OR **Mr.L...Im scared of what Mr.L will do.."I sighed."Oh well,you hungry ? I can make some lunch.."I asked shook his head."You can leave if you really want to.."Luigi told me.I sat down next to him."Lugi,i would leave you for the always going to be here for you,and Mr.L..No matter how rude he is.."I smiled at i got a smile i went into the kitchen and made some sandwitches.

**LUIGI POV.**

Daisy came in the room with some sandwitchs."I hope your hungry."She smiled,handing me a plate.I smiled back,and took a bite,then put it down."Whats wrong ?"Daisy asked me."Nothing..Its just im scared..Of Mr.L.."I looked at me real confused."Your scared of yourself..?"She laughed.I is kind of a silly thing to be scared of..But the things Mr.L can do..They scare me.."I should go use the washroom.."I smiled,as i walked up the stairs.I finished up,and began to walk down the stairs,but just then-I i realized my mistake.

**MR.L POV.**

"WAH !"I whispered,waking up."Luigi ? You almost done up there ?"The sweet voice of daisy thinks im luigi..How cute.I walked down."Luigi-Why is your mr.l mask on ? Funny joke !"She laughed."But a joke is just empty words,"I charmed her.I walked over to the couch she was on,and sat by her."This is no chair for a princess !"I exclaimed."Uggh..I dont feel like putting up with this.."Daisy shrugged."Come,"I said as i got up,and held out my hand for would not take mine,so i took her hand.I walked her to my room,and we sat on the bed."Im not talking to you."Daisy said angry,and sat not faceing me.

**DAISY POV.**

I sat not faceing him. *10 minutes.* He has to talk to me soon... *20 minutes*Still silent...*1 hour* Why isnt he talking,or picking a fight,or trying to charm me !?I looked over at him,And he looked at me. I took a book from hs i hit him ?No.I could harm he could harm me if i dont hit him...He raised an eyebrow at it.I hit him as hard as i could."Whatwas that for ?My lady..."He answered to my hit." stop it luigi"I laughed."But luigi is weak..You do not realize how strong,I,Mr.L am."He said,as he stood didnt it work..?"Come."He said a he put his hand out.I ignored it,but of course,he took my then dragged me to the sat me down,Then sat himself down right next to then put his arm around my neck.I was ready to punch him..But what good would it do me...He then pressed his lips against mine.I couldnt struggle,as much as i wanted his eyes opened wide,and he ran for it."Hey ! What are you doing !?"I yelled,then began to chase him,but he locked himself in his room."G-GET OUT ! Its-M-My Hou-House !"Luigi -Hes back..But that was completely random...

**LUIGI POV.**

I sat in my room.I kissed her,i was was i thinking ?! Or was it even me !? Was it Mr.L ?! "LUIGI GET OUT HERE NOW OR IM COMEING IN THERE !"Daisy yelled at me."My rooms locked !"I shouted."Okay,but im warning you,get out of the way ! " She yelled,and then she kicked the door off my room."Wow.."I whispered."Why are you running ?"Daisy sat by me."I kissed you-Er,or , Mr.L kissed you..Im doomed.."I looked at me."Its okay,but i am upset with mr l...Now i know he can come up randomly.."Daisy i remembered nothing.

**DAISY POV.**

"Ahh daisy my lovely queen."Mr.l said."I need to get rid of this Mr.L without hurtin Luigi ! "I yelled.

**Thanks for reading.I thought it would be best to leave this chapter ending with Mr. and rate for more !3**


	3. Chapter 3

**STILL DAISY POV.**

I ran to the door."I should leave..."I i really didnt want to leave luigi,i just wanted to leave mr.l..."Im afraid no one will be leaving."Mr .L glared at me.I Shrugged and turned the door was locked."Give me the ."I grinded through my .L pulled out a silver key and handed it to me.I gave him a look."No,Its not supposed to be this easy !"I frowned,slightly angry with him.I know i should have left,but i wanted to know why he just gave me what i asked came closer to me and grabbed my hand."Sweet,sweet daisy...Your a beautiful women..Why should i force you to staay..."He sweet talked me.I grabbed my hand back." not supposed to get what i want...Im not leaving."I smirked at me,And i walked to sit on the couch.I know what your thinking,Im nuts.I shouldve leeft while i no,i was not raised to get what i not .l came over and sat by me on the couch,so i nudged over,trying to avoid being to close to my looked at me.I cant believe He just gave me the key..."So what now..."I .L looked at me."Would you like me to make a move ?"He asked me,raising a eyebrow.I looked at him i did not answer to then took my silence as a yes,and pinned me down."Get off of me.."I sighed,I was actually while being pinned down,i remembered peach had told me a while back,Aparently,Mr.L was made fom luigi being hypnotized in some weird dimenseion...So ...What does this mean?

MR.L POV.

I actually had her pinned down."Get off of me."She sighed.I raised an eyebrow."I thought you didnt like it when you get what you wanted..So,here you go"I smiled as i kissed enough,she wasnt resisting,or kissing back..It made me feel like i had no control..Even though i did.. usually luigi who feels all emotional...and...Scared...Shake it off mr.l...You have daisy pinned...You can do anything you want to her...

LUIGI POV.

I woke up ,and i couldnt believe it..Had...I...Actually pinned daisy down ?No,I couldnt have...Oh my god...I gt off and tripped.I was now sitting on the floor."Mr..L...Please dont hurt me.."She sighed,her eyes shut."Noo.."She she sleeping?Daydreaming?"D-Daisy?"I asked,Waking her up."No !"She screamed,as she sat up."Mr.L ?"She asked me,sounding frightned."N-No...Daisy..Can i..Ask you something...?"I nodded slowly."Well...Uhmm...I hope you dont mind me asking but im really curious...Did i...Or did Mr.L...Hurt you ?"I asked her looked at me."Well,Uh,Not completely.."She my god.I did hurt i ? I felt awful..I Have the worlds biggest crush on daisy..I couldnt imagine how much she would hate me..I started to feel sick..."Luigi,calm down...Its not..Like you hurt mee...Its mr.l..."Daisy sighed,hopin to cheer me didnt work.."But i am mr.l...Its my fault..."I helped me up."Luigi,You are a GREAT guy...Dont forget that..."Daisy said ,hlding my hand.I looked her in the eye,and she kissed me.

Mr.L POV.

my surprise i woke with daisy,kissing let go."I love you luigi."She thinks im that prick luigi."Im not sure whats going on here...But i sure do like it.."I smirked at eyes grew big and she let go of my hand."Listen,I love LUIGI .Not you.."She frowned at me."Oh,Dear,But i am luigi."i she smacked me.

LUIGI POV.I woke up,it wasnt that big of a black looked at me."Luigi ?"She asked.I slowlly nodded."Listen,i do NOT approve of that dark side of yours !"Daisy shrugged.I looked her in the eye."Listen daisy,Im not at all a smooth talker,but,everyone has a dark side..Can you love me?Can you love mine?"I smiled at looked at me surprised."Are you sure your not mr.l ?Smooth talker.."She asked me.I nodded."Then yes. "She laughed."Listen daisy,your the person that makes me laugh,cry,and smile..I want to spend my whole life with you.."I grabbed her it was just mr.l,but i was feeling more confident."Pincess Daisy of Sarasaland..Will you marry me ?"I asked herr,shaking more then usual."OH MY GOD LUIGI !YES !"She yelled,jumping on me.

**Well,luigi asked her the question !But mr.l is still there...Will he ruin the wedding?Or forever hold his peace?**


	4. Chapter 4

STILL LUIGI POV.

"I will marry you...But not Mr.L.."

I dissapointed me.

"You can't even love the evil me ?"

"Luigi,i love you...But not Mr.L."

"I promise you,He will never interrupt anything to happen..anymore.."

she hugged me.

"you sure ? i don't want you making promises you can't keep..."

i took a large am i getting myself into ? a big mess...thats for sure.

"i promise you..."

"well,I'm going to tell peach the news !"

i nodded and watched her leave me in the am i going to do ?

DAISY POV.

I ran ! I'm glad he promised to get rid of his evil self...im hoping i said that right.

once i finally reached the mushroom kingdom,peach rushed to the door.

"Im getting married !"

She looked shocked,and gave me a hug.

"So,Luigi popped the question ?"

"i think...i hope.."

"what do you mean ?"

"i hope it was luigi,not mr.L..."

"All that stupid stuff again,huh ?"

"yeah...im just worried about him.."

"aren't we all ?"


	5. Chapter 5

**It was the day of the wedding-**

**and i can say i wish its not.**

**Im not allowd to see him until the ceremony,so i dont know if hes acting up today.**

**Mario said he will make sure hes not,but even then.**

**It could happen.**

**I was wearing a cute gown,much like my regular,but of course,white.**

**I had no veil,for to me they are too cleche.**

**its all happening too fast..**

**Oh, and to make it better,the second i told my parents about a week ago,they laughed at me.**

**They wished me luck.**

**But to make me even worse today,they are coming.**

**What if Luigi makes a fool out of himself infront of them ?**

**he will never hear the end of it-**

**and its not even him who did it.**

**thoughts of what could happen rushed through my head.**

**'****_Fire'_**

**_'Attack'_**

**Stupid things like that.**

**Peach came in,wearing a bridesmaid dress.**

**"Listen,how are you feeling ? considering your getting married in 5 minutes."**

**"Im worried..."**

**"Listen,Mario checked on normal..."**

**"But still"**

**"But what? I know you can do this one thing for me and for Luigi "**

**"Whats that ?"**

**"Trust him."**

**Before i knew it Peach was rushing me to the isle.**

**I slowly walked down,every step considering taking one back.**

**I hesitated to make my way up.**

**When i was up,I could tell Luigi was sweating buckets'.**

**I looked at him.**

**He nodded,im not sure why.**

**They went through all of that long boring stuff.**

**"Do you,Luigi,Take Daisy as your lawfully wedded wife?"**

**He took a minute.**

**"..."**

**"I...I do"**

**I smiled a bit.**

**But i continued to worry.**

**At this point,i was sweating more then him.**

**This isnt usual.**

**I cant do this.**

**"And do you,Daisy,Take Luigi as your lawfully wedded husband?"**

**I was shaking.**

**Either i say i do or i dont...**

**"I..."**

**END OF THIS CHAPTER.**


End file.
